Adam-Imogen Friendship
The friendship between Imogen Moreno and Adam Torres is known as Torreno '('Tor'res/Mo'reno). They became friends in Season 11 and grew closer during Season 12 as they were both members of Mo's band WhisperHug. Friendship history Overview Imogen and Adam became friends during the eleventh season of Degrassi. It is assumed that they became friends through their mutual friends, Eli Goldsworthy and Fiona Coyne while working on Eli's play. They became closer while practicing and preforming in the same band, WhisperHug. In Season 13, the two became even closer while working as camp councilers at Degrassi's summer camp for young children, much to the dismay of Adam's girlfriend, Becky. Becky requested that the two stay away from eachother, however they were paired as group leaders and were not Season 11 In Dirt Off Your Shoulder (1), Adam flies solo on-air for Degrassi Radio as Dave is out sick. He calls Imogen Moreno a "psycho" after she states that Eli Goldsworthy punched her and is seen wearing tampons up her nose. In truth she "tripped." In this episode, Adam is first seen talking to Eli before school starts, and following him when he talks to Clare. In Dirt Off Your Shoulder (2), Eli tries asking Adam to help him. He tells him his anti-anxiety pills are killing his creativity and that he needs Adam to keep his pills just until he finishes writing the play for his drama class. Adam refuses and he tells Eli to ask his doctor for different pills. Eli gets upset and shouts, but Adam doesn't want to get in the way of Eli's therapy so he dismisses him. Adam moves away to start his broadcast on Degrassi Radio and sees that Imogen, the girl he called "Psycho" the previous day, took Eli's pills instead. In Need You Now (1), Eli, who is in a somewhat messy relationship with Imogen, convinces Adam to go on an "adventure" with him to help discover Imogen's whereabouts. Adam reluctantly agrees to tag along. In Need You Now (2), while still trying to help Eli with his relationship problems, Adam finds himself breaking into Fiona's condo in search of Imogen. The situation becomes even more awkward when the two boys are standing face to face with a puzzled Fiona and frightened Imogen. Eli starts shouting, sure that Imogen has been cheating on him, and quickly leaves when he understands no one is on his side in the case. Adam is left awkwardly standing in Fiona's living room. Season 12 In Got Your Money (1), it is revealed that Adam is the bassist of WhisperHug and has a cold, which Imogen responds saying "Boo, Adam." In Got Your Money (2), Adam is seen having the buttons on his shirt fixed by Imogen when Fiona Coyne comes up to talk to her obviously making him uncomfortable, he is then told to leave by Imogen. Later, Adam, Imogen, and the rest of WhisperHug perform "Be My Someone" at the dance. During the song, Imogen comes over next to Adam and makes him sing with her. In Building a Mystery (2), Adam, Imogen, and the rest of WhisperHug perform at the Student Council fundraiser. In Tonight, Tonight, while WhisperHug is at the mall waiting to see if they made into Battle of the Bands, Imogen sees Missy starring at Adam. Adam assumes that she might be starring at Imogen and Imogen goes and talks to her. It turns out Missy seems interested in Adam and Imogen got her number. They are both later seen rehearsing for Battle of the Bands and attend it. In Degrassi: Las Vegas, they are seen playing a game on Adam's iPad while Drew and Bianca are rehearsing their wedding ceremony. On the plane, they are seen discussing what Drew can do for his wedding vows. They are both later seen helping Drew with his performance for Bianca. At Bianca and Drew's engagement party, they sit next to each other. Season 13 In Summertime, Adam is bummed that Becky will be spending her summer away at Florida surrounded by hot guys. Imogen talks to Adam and says that she is also bummed because of her break up with Fiona. The two make a pact to become camp besties. Adam, Becky, and Imogen are at the Fefe Dobson concert. Imogen asks Becky what it's going to be like having her old girlfriends with her while she is being a life guard in Florida and Becky says it's mostly guys. Imogen suddenly claims that she sprained her ankle and asks Adam to get her ice. While he is gone, Becky says that she will probably be surrounded by hot guys all summer too. She says sure but Adam is the only one who isn't revolting. Becky then gets suspicious and asks if Imogen is still into girls and she says that she is open minded just like Becky is. Becky then says that she better open her mind to the fact that Adam has a girlfriend. Then Adam comes back with Imogen's ice and Becky starts to make out with him. Becky asks Adam to go to a private area and while Becky is pulling him away, he turns around and thanks Imogen for whatever she said to Becky since he gets to make out with her. In All I Wanna Do, Clare is saddened that she had to shave her head and Adam calls Imogen for a solution to the problem. Imogen then comes to the hospital and she and Adam help Clare try wigs on and try to make her feel good about herself. In My Own Worst Enemy, They are both seen at Sports Day at the day camp and are both very happy to see that Clare is out of the hospital. In About a Girl, Adam realizes that Colton is missing and asks Imogen if she's seen him. She's shocked that Adam lost him. Later, Imogen walks into the resource center and finds Adam on FaceRange looking at Becky's page which is full of pictures of her and Todd. Adam says that he wishes he could delete the photos, in which Imogen asks if he knows her password. Adam then logs in to Becky's page and chats with Todd appear. Adam searches his name in their chats, but no results come up. Drew comes in and tells Adam that he still has a job, but that he's on probation. Drew leaves and Adam cryptically says that he's "gonna send this Todd a message". Adam, Imogen, Drew, and Dallas are in the gym. Drew and Dallas are hula hooping, while Adam is on his laptop, and Imogen is sitting next to him. Adam has decided that he is going to impersonate Becky on her FaceRange and tell Todd that she's not interested. Imogen disagrees with the plan. Adam receives a text from Becky and he's excited about it, but Imogen isn't amused. In Cannonball, Adam takes Dallas’ advice and tries juggling Becky and Imogen at once. But he’s not that kind of guy. Adam tries to make up with Becky and, taking some advice from Drew, sends her 'apology roses'. He receives a package back from her and is excited. However, he is disappointed to open the box and to find the roses he had sent to her are now destroyed. Drew and Dallas urge him to get over Becky, saying it likely she is over him and moving on in her life. Dallas, offering advice, suggests he hook up with Imogen to get over her. Adam insists, "I don't want to get over Becky. I love her." However, Dallas insists she is over him and urges him to do the same. Imogen smiles and waves at him and Adam plasters on a smile and waves back, contemplating his choices. Taking Dallas up on his advice, Adam tries to develop a chemistry with Imogen as a distraction from his constant thoughts surrounding Becky. This includes giving her flowers and complimenting her on her looks. Soon he is shortly distracted when the two take cover from the rain in the back of a van. With sudden sexual tension when Imogen takes her shirt off to change, Adam kisses her and the two begin to make out. The moment is killed when Drew walks in on the two and awkwardly takes chocolate, marshmallows and Graham crackers for s'mores for the campers. As he closes the door, he mutters, "Definitely over Becky". Suddenly struck with realization that the hook up did nothing to help him get over Becky, Adam stares as Imogen leaves the car to attend her camp counselor duties. Adam passes by Drew and says he's just going to turn in. Drew says he is going to miss the campfire sing along, but Adam complains that he feels like he's going to puke. Drew thinks he just ate some of Dallas' food, known to be bad, but Adam brings up it is about his kiss with Imogen. Drew asks what the problem is since they were both consenting adults who are single. Adam tells him Dallas told him that hooking up with Imogen was supposed to help him forget about Becky, but now all he can do is think about her. Drew says that since they were together for a while, it is going to be a longer process to get over her. Adam again firmly declares that he doesn't want to get over her. In Honey, Imogen becomes worried about Adam being cut open when Drew tells her that he's going into surgery. In Young Forever, Imogen attends Adam's memorial and seems to get emotional while watching the video. While trying to cheer up Drew - and failing, she realizes she isn't good with "things like this" and gets teary eyed and depressed. Rival Relationship *Adam-Becky Relationship Trivia *They have both dated Fiona Coyne; thus making them the first and only romantic pair in the series to have the same ex-significant other. *They both are in the LGBT community-Adam is transgender,and Imogen is (likely) bisexual. *They both are best friends of Eli Goldsworthy. *They both are friends with Bianca DeSousa, Mo Mashkour, Zig Novak, Clare Edwards and Maya Matlin. *They both are members of the band WhisperHug. *Imogen encouraged Adam to pursue Missy. *Imogen had a conflict with Adam's ex-girlfriend, Becky Baker, but is now friends with her.. *Adam and Imogen kissed in the camp van when trying to get out of the rain. (Cannonball) *Imogen was the last girl that Adam kissed. *They were both members of the Degrassi Drama Department. Gallery Imogen-moreno-gallery.jpg degrassi-1108-imogen-tampons.jpg Sufoief.jpg Tumblr mcnegfMsRR1rwytb1.jpg Slkfffg.jpg Kjgkfjg.jpg Djugoidfg.jpg Whisperhuggable.png Degrassi 510x317.jpg Kljlkf.jpg Iouf.jpg 8u90p.png 89u9uj.png Tumblr mogzqrrbbe1qk8z11o1 500.gif Adamogen.PNG Fifthwheelinn.PNG Degrassi 13g 04 hr.jpg Dhfdre.jpg a1.gif 8imogennn.png Adammm.gif 7ammmmmm.png Imogen-moreno-pleased-to-meet-you-o.gif Vlcsnap-2013-07-10-16h52m51s150.jpg Vlcsnap-2013-07-10-16h46m36s247.jpg Vlcsnap-2013-07-10-16h53m50s181.jpg Vlcsnap-2013-07-10-17h27m51s157.jpg Tyrydf.jpg Fdglkfjg.jpg Ryjgh.jpg Hgfghqr.jpg Retfdgw3.jpg Fdyrt42.jpg Yurtfds.jpg T45sdf.jpg Rtgdgdf.jpg Ghhjert.jpg Uuiyurtu.jpg Hkhjkrt.jpg Hgjjdg.jpg Gjkjhkrty.jpg 7u76g.png D13 april30 ss 0560.jpg D13 april30 ss 0481.jpg D13 april30 ss 0436.jpg 13x05 43.png 13x05 42.png 13x05 40.png Imageee.jpg 970011_648146455196052_309842098_n.jpg 1011574_648148445195853_676427104_n.jpg Yuii.png .jpg 78uijf.png yiuiu.png yuiy.png tyui.png vlcsnap-00002.png|Season 13, Episode 06 (Originally Aired on August 8th, 2013) Category:Degrassi Category:Season 11 Category:Season 12 Category:Season 13 Category:Friendships Category:Interactions Category:LGBT